The beast within
by shadow lurker
Summary: I'm back, and I still suck at summarys so one is inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within

Me: Hi people, this is a new story that I felt like writing because chapter 6 of 7 days of chaos is under reconstrution because first version the of it SUCKED! Anyway, in this new story Cloud finds a way to revive Areis with a newly discovered materia type but something goes wrong and Cloud gains the body of a were-lion and continuies his quest and is faced with a difficult choice.

Cloud: What is it?

Me:I can't tell you that.

Aeris' ghost: Listen to shadow lurker, he knows all.

Cloud: okay... do a disclaimer

Me:I don't own FF7, square does.

chapter 1:The amber materia and a transformation

Cloud Strife stood on the deck of what was left of the Highwind after the events at the north crator.

"What's up Spike?" a very tired Cid asked Cloud.

"Just thinkin," Cloud answered.

" 'bout Aeris, right?" the foul-mouthed man answered.

"Ya'," the swordsman answered.

"Damnit, Cloud, you have to get on with your !#$& life!" the pliot told him.

"I know, it's just a little hard..." he said saddly.

Cid just walked away at this comment and about five minuites later an excited Nanaki tackled the swordsman

"Nanaki, what the hell," he asked.

"I found a new type of materia that's more powerful than all the others put together!" the beast sang out.

"What does it do?" Cloud asked.

"If we gather three more amber materia we will be able to make one single wish," Nanaki stated.

An idea sprung into Cloud's mind.

(((( Highwind briefing room 20 minuties later))))

"I called you all here first to say that ya' all did good, and second Red XIII and I have found a way to bring Areis back," he announced

"Really?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes," Nanaki answered. "The new materia I found will make sure of that,"

Tifa felt her heart rise and sink. On the upside she would have her best friend back but ,on the downside, She would never have cloud back.

(((( Six weeks later))))

Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE ran through a dim passage and as the area opened into a round room only Cloud could enter. As he looked toward the center there layed the amber materia. He then proceded to pick it up and felt a wave of pain seep over his body.

Tifa tried to rush towards Cloud as she saw a wave of pain crawl onto his face but was held back by Vincent grabing her arm.

"We cannot help him," he said in his usual monotone.

Cloud's body was changing (Me: peuberty?) he glanced at his hands and saw fur. The pain stopped. He stood to his full height and he ran a hand through his hair. He noticed that they were no longer in unruly spikes but a smooth mane. He also realized that he was standing about two feet taller than he normaly was. His shirt had been ripped to bits and that his ultima wepon was gone leaving only him, his pants and his bangle.

He rose a hand to his face and noticed it was pushed foward on the mouth and that his ears had been changed into cat ears and were on the top of his head. He walked outside of the force field and continuied to walk, AVALANCHE following in the beast's wake.

Me:That's alllll folks!

Cloud: I'm a badass lion!


	2. Chapter 2

The beast within

Me: I'm here, Cloud's badass lion, and Aeris is still dead.

Badass lion Cloud: WAHOOO, I'M A BADASS!

Me: Shut up Cloud, I need to give a summary: Cloud finds a way to revive Areis with a newly discovered materia type but something goes wrong and Cloud gains the body of a were-lion and continuies his quest and is faced with a difficult choice.

Cloud: when are you going to tell me what it is?

Me: When it happens. Red XIII, do a disclaimer.

Red XIII: Shadow lurker does not own FFVII or me (Though he wishes he did)

Me: If I owned you I would hug you and squeze you and feed you and then sick you on the jocks at my school.

Red XII:Mmmmmm jock.

A beastly Cloud sat at his usual spot at the briefing room table.

"I must say I have no clue what in the world happened to you Cloud," Nanaki confessed.

"I don't know either, but it's cool," Yuffie chimed in.

"You aren't the one it happened to" Cloud growled.

"I'm wit' da kid on dis un" Barret said.

"I think it's cute," Tifa confessed.

"Me? Cute? No," Cloud said sarcasticly.

"At least he ain't got the !#$& spikes anymore, I guess i'll call him furball now," Cid said.

Cloud simply unsheathed the fingernails that were now as sharp as razors.

"I think the meeting is over now," Vincent spoke up.

"I agree," Tifa said.

"Good, anybody wanna spar?" Cloud asked.

"MEEEEEEEEEE!" Yuffie called out.

"I call winner," Vincent said.

(((( After Cloud and Yuffie's fight (Cloud's victory) ))))

Cloud and Vincent circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. Vincent lashed out with his claw but ,due to cloud's cat reflexes, missed. Cloud threw swift punch but was blocked by the ex-turk's human hand.

"GOOOOOOO VINNIE!" Yuffie called from a safe distance.

Vinnie let a small smile grace his lips under his cloak, he had a trick up his sleave. His human arm turned into the arm of Gallion Beast.

"No fair, Vinnie" Cloud smirked.

"I think not Mr. Were-lion" Vincent also smirked.

Cloud freeed his hand from Vincent's purple grip o' death.

"You seem to have alot more control over those demons of yours, Vincent" Cloud pointed out. "But I have complete control over my were-lion body, down to the tip of my tail," Cloud raised his tail towards his face in a moment of shear bravado.

"A little brave?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, Yes, I am" Cloud said.

"I do believe Your skills are evenly matched," Red XIII announced as he walked in.

"I, agree," Yuffie said.

"The fight is hereby a draw," The beast proclaimed.

Me:That's alllllll folks!

Vincent:I can't believe The fight was a draw.


End file.
